<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t go chasing waterfalls, stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re use to. by saiki_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743868">Don’t go chasing waterfalls, stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re use to.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_chan/pseuds/saiki_chan'>saiki_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben feels bad, Concussions, Diego is a Good Brother, Five cares, Five is a good brother, Guilty Ben, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Other, Possible Spoilers, but it’s okay klaus forgives him, i know the title sucks i’m terrible at titles, luther being a good brother, tua season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_chan/pseuds/saiki_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus doesn’t like to wear his seatbelt. Ben thinks it’s dangerous and tries to force him too, but, of course, Hargreeves luck strikes again and it doesn’t go so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t go chasing waterfalls, stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re use to.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this might be ooc because sometimes i suck at writing characters. also idk when it’s exactly set in but it’s somewhere in season 2 since that’s when Ben learns he can posses Klaus. also i know klaus didn’t seem to be too hurt when Ben did it for the first time in episode 6, but for the fic, lets just pretend that it hurts him more than it does in the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Klaus, you know you need to put your seatbelt on.” Ben said from beside Klaus. Klaus just scoffed and continued driving. “Go away.” he muttered, which earned him an odd glance from Five.<br/>
“Klaus,” Ben repeated more sternly, “wear you’re seatbelt.” Klaus just rolled his eyes and ignored him. After a minute or two, an idea popped into Ben’s mind. He smirked and ran himself through Klaus like he did the first time. Ben had just wanted to get him on edge, maybe threaten him to put it on. But, as Ben thought about it more, he realized it was a very impulsive decision, seeing as Klaus was the one driving the car. </p><p>     Something akin to a full body shiver ran through Klaus, steering wheel forgotten, he curled in on himself groaning.<br/>
“Klaus! What the fuck are you doing!” Five yelled as he tried to reach over for the wheel. He continued muttering curses as he tried to steer the car back in the right direction from where it had swerved.<br/>
“Klaus, I’m so sorry,” Ben overlapped Five, talking louder than the latter. “It’ll be okay just get up.” The guilt was really settling in know. Klaus didn’t even seem to register him voice. He winced when he caught a glimpse of his brother’s pain stricken face.<br/>
“Klaus get the fuck up and drive!” Five said as the car moved side to side, ‘Don’t yell at him, it’s my fault,’ Ben wanted to say, but he knew Five wouldn’t be able to hear him.</p><p>      Klaus groaned, his hands grasped on the steering wheel, he convulsed and the car swerved completely to the right, going through the guardrail and down in the the tree filled forest.</p><p> </p><p>                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>      Ben closed his eyes as he watched his brother’s tumble down the hill. He wished there was something more he could do, trying to posses Klaus would be an awful idea , and Five wouldn’t be able to hear him. So all he could do was sit and watch. Sit and watch as Five braced himself against the car for the impact. Sit and watch as both his brothers’ head’s banged against a part of the car, Klaus’ hitting much harder than Five’s.<br/>
As the car finally stopped, Ben wanted to scream, he wanted to punch something. He was mad at Klaus, sure, but he was even more mad at himself. What was he thinking? Possessing Klaus while he was driving. Now he could have gotten them killed. </p><p>       He only hoped that Five would wake up soon, he looked at Klaus and immediately turned back. He was slumped against the door, window caked with blood, slightly cracked from the pressure. He didn’t see any blood near Five, but he would bet that he had a nasty bump on his head. Not like Ben could check or anything. Both of them were covered in tiny scratches, a large branch had went through the front windshield, glass sprinkling everywhere. </p><p>      He turned his attention back to Klaus and called his name. “Klaus. Klaus, wake up.” Nothing. He swore, running his hands down his face. “Dammit, Five, wake the fuck up.” Surprisingly after that, he heard a groan. “Oh thank god.” He looked to see Five stirring awake in the passenger seat.<br/>
Five shifted, “Mmhm.” He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around. His dazed mind didn’t process the fact that Klaus was right beside him, bleeding in the window. It took him another minute, Ben was biting his lip the whole time, before he finally realized what he had missed and whipped his head towards the drivers seat. </p><p>      Klaus," his voice rasped, raw with the burning air. "Klaus. Wake up."</p><p>    Klaus barely stirred, so Five shoved at his shoulder. “Klaus!” Five and Ben’s voices overlapped.</p><p>     "St'p 't," Klaus groaned as be shifted his head against the window and smeared some blood.</p><p>    “Klaus, wake up,” Ben shouted, the panic obvious in his voice. Klaus shot up, slamming his head back into the headrest. He stared owlishly and Five. “Are you okay?” Five asked.<br/>
Klaus blinked, “ ‘re yo’ ‘kay?” he slurred.</p><p>      “I’m fine,” Five hissed, “you’re obviously not.” Klaus laughed, then groaned when that hurt his head. “ ‘m fine.” He contradicted that statement when he tried to sit up more. He grounded and let his head rest on the steering wheel.<br/>
Five unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to open the door. “Well,” he grunted, the door wouldn’t budge, “I’m mostly fine, head hurts a little but I don’t have a concussion. You, on the other hand, probably have a worse concussion.” </p><p>       He slammed his fists on the door in frustration, forgetting about Klaus for a split second.<br/>
“Look at me.” He said, Klaus lolled his head towards him.<br/>
“Open your eyes.” Klaus’ eyes cracked open, Five made eye contact with him, his stomach sank as he saw the difference in his pupils: one was small and pinprick while the other was blown wide. “Ah fuck.” </p><p>      While Five was trying to help Klaus out of the car, Ben was grappling with the fact that this was his fault. He possessed Klaus and made him crash.<br/>
He’s the reason for his brother having a concussion.<br/>
He could’ve gotten both his brother killed.<br/>
Ben felt sick. The guilt twisted his stomach in knots, if he was still alive he was sure he would’ve thrown up by now.</p><p>     A loud crash and thump brought him back to the present, he saw the passenger door had been, probably kicked, open. Klaus climbed, more like stumbled, out the door as he followed Five. As soon as he stepped out of the car, his knees buckled and he went down. Five was too far away to catch him, but he was right by his side as soon and he was on the floor.</p><p>      “Ben?” He slurred, “Ben!” He called louder. Five shushed him. Ben appeared right beside him and went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but then backtracked. “I’m right here Klaus,” he smiled. “ ‘en.” Klaus’ eyes slipped shut.</p><p> “No, no Klaus.” Ben yelled, “Wake up!” Five finally caught on and started to slap his cheek. Distantly they heard sirens, Five sighed in relief. </p><p>      “Five, Klaus!” They heard after a few minutes. “Diego!” Five called back. Diego ran towards them, Luther trailing close behind. </p><p>      “Are you guys okay.” Luther asked, a rare show of concern.<br/>
“I’m fine, Klaus isn’t. He’s got a pretty bad concussion.” Luther gently scooped up Klaus and they walked back to the car. </p><p>     Ben solemnly followed, promising to make it up to Klaus if, no when he woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! if you liked it i would appreciate it if you left kudos. also, if you noticed any mistakes, please feel free to let me know in the comments and i will do my best to fix them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>